


Falling

by SoftNFluff



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A little fluffy, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Trans Gavin Reed, but very light, meltdowns, tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNFluff/pseuds/SoftNFluff
Summary: Gavin falls into little space in the middle of work. The problem is, he doesn’t want to leave.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	Falling

Gavin was falling. Falling far too fast into little space. Nines only hoped he could catch him in time. 

The detective had started the day if not chipper then at least awake. He had only needed one coffee to get going, too, and the teensiest of pats to the bottom from Nines. They had made quick headway on their caseload, and had even had time to trade a few cheap shots with Connor and Hank in the bull pen. So Gavin wouldn’t be frowned upon, especially not by Fowler, if he and Nines left early. 

But it seemed like Gavin had other ideas. 

“Noooooo.” He whined, petulantly pushing at a stack of papers on his desk with his pencil. 

“Come on. Wouldn’t it be nice to go home? You could ride in my car with me, and I’d let you pick out the music and everything!” 

Gavin narrowed his eyes. “But I gotta wooork.” He shoved the stack again, and a few papers fluttered off. 

“Shit.” Nines thought. When Gavin got that deep in baby mode, it took more than a little cajoling to get him to do what Nines wanted. 

“Hmm… you are a very hard worker, aren’t you?” Nines stepped around to the front of Gavin’s desk to shield him from the people, mostly beat cops, who had taken an interest in Gavin’s display. The only person besides Nines who could see Gavin now was Chris, who fastidiously buried his nose in his tablet. 

Gavin nodded. He still glared up at Nines, of course, but at least he didn’t jab at the stack of papers again. He wasn’t one to trust easily, even in Little Space. 

“Good. Of course. Well, doesn’t every hard worker deserve a break? I mean” Nines lowered his voice, both conspiratorially and to make sure no one could listen in “Even Chase from Paw Patrol takes a break sometime.” 

For a second, Nines thought Gavin would buy it. It was a glorious moment of stupidity. 

The pencil bounced off of the desk against his face with a thud. He wouldn’t have even noticed if he hadn’t been staring at Gavin. 

Gavin sat frozen in his chair. 

“M sorry!” Were the first words to bubble forth from his lips. Nines barely understood them from the way he shook. 

More than a few eyes had jerked up as the pencil clattered across the floor. If he didn’t act fast, more would notice. 

The bubbling hadn’t stopped. Fat tears rolled from Gavin’s eyes as his lip quivered. In seconds, Gavin’s whole body shook. 

In .2 seconds, Gavin was in his arms. Part of Nines told him that if he was quick enough, maybe no one would notice Gavin’s meltdown. Another part told him that he could simply kill anyone who commented on it the next day. 

He settled for a brisk pace to the exit, shielding Gavin mostly from view from the others. He couldn’t quiet the wails leaving Gavin, even as he rubbed Gavin’s back and whispered soothing words into his ear. 

“Baby boy, please. Can you please use your words for me?” He murmured. They were at the car now, and Nines pulled the back door open. Gavin’s weighted blanket was back here, and this way he could watch the TV Nines had installed while Nines took him home. 

As he tried to deposit him in the seat, Gavin cried harder. 

“Baby??” 

“Daddy HATES me!!” Gavin wailed. 

“Baby… I don’t hate you.”

“Doesn’t want me to sit with him… thinks I’m too dumb to work.”

“Baby. Gavin. You know I don’t think that.” 

Gavin glared up at him through tears. “Daddy doesn’t wanna look at me cuz I embarrassed him.” 

Nines swallowed. “I was trying to protect you.”

“Daddy’s ashamed of me! I cn still wooork!!” Gavin writhed in his seat. Nines clamped down on him, pulling him to his chests again to keep him from hurting himself. 

“Why would you say that, baby boy?” 

“You never let me stayy! M fine m fine I can help! I have to help!” His tremors has quieted, but the sobbing only grew louder. Nines’ heart broke. 

“Baby… you don’t have to help. You don’t have to do anything. You, you could sit on your butt all day watching cartoons and eating junk food and I’d still love you just as much as I do now.”

“Really?” Gavin sniffed. He was skeptical as ever, but his voice dipped up in hope. 

“Really.” Nines whispered, placing a kiss on Gavin’s forehead for good measure. “Now, why don’t we get you in some comfy clothes, and get you home? We can work on case stuff later once you’re calmed down.”

That made Gavin beam. Nines helped him out of his work shirt and binder and into a graphic tee shirt, and he helped Gavin take off his pants and packer and slip into the soft blue sweatpants that Gavin adored. And he made sure to let Gavin scooch into the front seat with him. 

When they got home, Nines made Gavin hot tea with milk, and he had Gavin air in his lap as they looked over the less graphic parts of the file they had been working on. Nines thought it was perfect. 

By the time they made it halfway down the file, Gavin had fallen asleep. His head lolled on Nines shoulder. Burns smiled and hugged him. No matter what, he would always be there to catch him.


End file.
